


《sugar baby•3》

by xiaxiaoxin



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaxiaoxin/pseuds/xiaxiaoxin
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Norman Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	《sugar baby•3》

当他推开门时，哥布林正坐在他狭小的单人床上，眯着眼瞟向他，又转回头。

他来回抛起那只蛛网发射器，直到彼得拖着迟疑的步子走进房门，他将它放在了床边。

“到这来。”诺曼拍了拍大腿，他正在笑，而那笑容让彼得感到陌生。那笑容太纯粹，太简单，太⋯⋯太温柔，太不像绿恶魔该有的模样。

但彼得没立场拒绝，只是走到男人面前时跟呛了下，他转过身坐在男人双腿间，却没得到以往那近乎暴戾的对待。

诺曼吻在彼得后颈，那让男孩颤了颤，又红了耳根。

他浅浅哼笑一声，双手缓缓从彼得衣摆探入，小腹，肚脐，乳尖⋯⋯他轻柔抚慰着男孩每一根神经，又亲自撩拨着男孩每一丝敏感。

“最近在学校怎么样？”这突如其来的询问还伴随着探入运动裤的双手，反复的摆弄让性器止不住挺立，顶端溢出的滴滴薄液打湿了内裤。

“还、还好⋯⋯呜⋯⋯”彼得只能含糊的回应。诺曼第一次问他关于学校的问题，这让他不知所措，可揉弄马眼的指尖却不给他思索的机会。

他看不见身后男人的嘴角咧开怎样的弧度，也猜不透他此刻所想，但他知道，他该遵循男人每一道命令：“咬着你的衣摆。”

彼得只知道他拉起衣服的手在抖，衔着衣角的牙在颤，可那自认灵敏的头脑却容不下任何拒绝或反驳。他半阖上眼，双手搁置在男人腿边，任由那粗糙有力的双手剥开他衣裤，轻柔撸动着茎身。

他早就忘了怎么反抗，脑中记得只剩下默许与遵从，或者再加点只有哥布林能赐予他的快感。男人懂得富有技巧的玩弄，揉捏红肿的乳尖，搔痒紧实的小腹，磨蹭结实的大腿⋯⋯他善于亵玩男孩的肢体，再全盘掌控。

射精的欲望愈演愈烈，但他总觉得还差一步，直到诺曼终于吻上他耳唇，男孩的腰垮抖了抖，将精液留在那双大手中，又尽数涂抹在饱满的前胸。

那双手在他下颚磨蹭了下，淫靡而柔和，让彼得几乎误认为是安抚，可诺曼的话仍让他的喘息顿了半拍。

“你其实一直都不敢真正放松下来，对吗，彼得。”诺曼轻轻抿了下他耳垂，在他胸口的动作像是为他顺气：“别担心好吗？你婶婶下个月就可以出院了，而你也马上就要高中毕业，我的男孩，一切都会好起来⋯⋯”

如果诺曼曾经的暴戾是洒向大火的汽油，那这番无常的话语就是一场倾盆大雨，浇灭了彼得岌岌可危的心火，让他溺水般无力。

片刻沉默后，是男孩止不住的悄悄抽泣，眼泪让诺曼无奈的发出一声叹息。他将彼得放倒在这张单人床上，吻点在红透的鼻尖，又转移到咬出牙印的唇瓣。

那吻让彼得感到了温度，那是属于人类的温度，哥布林没有的温度。那双饱含湿润的双眼正迷茫的看向男人。

他的眼神无比清澈，却也混的吓人。诺曼不是个善于忍耐的人，所以他让那双带有白浊的手穿过男孩试图夹紧的双腿，径直来到那个早已急不可待的肉穴。

男孩的身体是个食髓知味的妖精，无论主人究竟作何意愿，它总会先一步迎合上入侵者，再等主人无助的呢喃：“呜、诺曼⋯⋯daddy⋯⋯求你了，请进入我⋯⋯”

他听不到自己的话语有多么粘腻下贱，只记得穴道正被男人尖细指尖反复剐蹭，神经末梢一步步瘫软，让腰身不由得软下。

等待不是他的擅长项，所以他喘息着，小心的翻过身，又塌下腰挺起那两瓣臀肉，露出中间嫣红的入口。

“求你⋯⋯”

炙热的龟头闻令抵上柔软的穴口，就如猎枪对准早被驯化的野兔。

贯穿的疼痛并不能盖过期待已久的快感，彼得嗓中发出的呜咽随着眼泪悄悄滴落。诺曼将性器埋入深处，却急着不像以往那样猛烈进攻，缓缓抽出，再用力碾上腺体，不如洪水猛兽，却能让那肉穴决堤般不由自主的颤动。

“你在哭吗，男孩。”诺曼轻轻衔住他耳垂，而那早已成为专属诺曼的敏感带，瞬间击溃仅有的一丝防线。彼得抖了抖，眼泪打在枕头，又被诺曼接住，含在嘴中。

“为什么⋯⋯？”为什么要以梅做筹码威胁，为什么要将他当做泄欲玩具，为什么要用尽无数凌辱后，又这么温柔⋯⋯

男人的温柔用虚伪浇灌，他却几乎溺死在这谎言的海里。

“我爱你⋯⋯你是我的男孩，我的糖果，我的盛宴，你也是我小心堆砌的沙堡。彼得，彼得⋯⋯你是我的一切⋯⋯”

阳具的刺入忽然猛烈，仿佛要戳穿一般的生猛用力，连接处那淫靡的水声与滔滔不绝的快感再三点醒男孩，他们正在交合。

他习惯男人的粗暴，习惯无尽的肉欲，习惯被赋予命令，却不习惯温和。这一切侵蚀着彼得早已溃不成军的神志。

他甚至没能感受到诺曼扯着他手臂将他翻过身，直到那双泛着黄的双眼与他对视。

他知道，现在他是诺曼•奥斯本，那个懂得迫挟他接受这段“包养”关系的商人。

诺曼提了提男孩脚踝，让那双有力的腿缠于他腰间，肆意摆弄着这局属于他的躯体，不赋予他反抗的权利。

一下下猛地嵌入让彼得不自觉的搂上诺曼脖颈，他小心翼翼的呜咽，让泪水滑落于男人肩背，如业火灼烧着他的全身。

吐息间，他嗅着彼得颈侧的香味，沐浴液，洗发水，衣服，薄汗，体香。他用右手揉捏耳垂，而左臂则垫在男孩头底，试图让两人靠的更近，让侵入更深。

汩汩淫液从打颤的小穴滴落，顺着大腿滑到床单，彼得深知他迎合撞击的动作多么放荡，但他不在乎，诺曼没教过他在乎。

直到临近高潮，他开始感到焦虑，连射精的欲望都被那种空虚盖过，他迷茫的小声呻吟。像是想到什么，他松开搂着男人的双臂，脸颊被红晕占据：“我想、射⋯⋯”

而男人只是轻笑一声，却没给他想要的。

“求你了，诺曼、daddy⋯⋯请你对我⋯⋯”

“对你这样吗？”诺曼再次掐上他耳唇，将阴茎顶入男孩身体深处，直到最后那一击，浓精终于喷薄而出，打在瑟缩的肠壁。

他喘了喘，咧开嘴角终于说出那句男孩所诉求的：

**“那红顶房子里，有幻想和痛苦。”**

随着最后一个字母吐出，彼得感到精液瞬间从那岭口溢出，落在两人小腹。

他喘息着，看着诺曼吻了吻他额头又起身，直到现在他在发现诺曼只脱了个西装外套，与他的赤裸相对比，他愈发感到不堪。

诺曼将衣裤重新整理，他抚了抚衣领，将外套穿好，又从衬衫口袋中拿出什么递给彼得。

彼得接过，那是张照片。

“这是向梅开枪的杀手吗？”诺曼似乎在笑，但彼得却没能注意到。他看向那人的脸，与记忆中的吻合让他猛地做起身想要肯定。

“你总是很粗心，观察任何事物都要仔细。”又被诺曼的指斥打断。

他按开床头的台灯，将照片拉进。那人的装扮总觉得有些⋯⋯面熟。

他想起来了，那与恶鬼，害虫，或任何一个哥布林党相似的棕色斗篷，眼角和被衣领堪堪遮掩的绿鳞片。那是哥布林，是他眼前这人遍布世界的致命信徒。

那瞬间，脑中的一切认知清晰明了，又晦暗混淆，一切如同一场爆炸，眼前是白光，耳边是嗡鸣，却又无比清晰看到男人俯下身的动作，听到了在他耳旁的轻语：

“惊讶吗？但这才是哥布林的风格。”

话音已落，他尖锐的笑声与脚步一同离开，那座他亲手堆砌的沙堡，也随着谎言之海的潮水崩塌消散。

——————————————

他是个善于振作的孩子，一直都是。

而现在，他不得不立刻坚韧。

将堆在衣柜里的制服穿好，理了理头发后带上头套，晚上七点钟，灯火通明的纽约里并没缺少任何一道风景。

彼得知道哥布林们的行踪，深入过他们每一个据点，但他缺少动机与时机，而现在二者都不再需要。

那间酒吧后门的下水井盖上喷有绿色的荧光漆，所以他只需要等门口那对情侣离开就可以进去。四肢攀附在污浊生垢的下水道墙壁，他顺着记忆找到那节废弃天井，而那里面是一张沙发。

这里的空旷不太对劲，沙发上那个凹陷的鞋印似乎正指向什么。彼得抬起头，几乎一瞬间，蜘蛛感应也一同响起——

是那杀手从上方的管道一跃而下，手中的匕首也向他门面刺来，但这种速度根本无法对彼得构成威胁，他向左侧倾身，等男人稳住身形。

“你怎么知道我在这！”杀手举起手枪，即使他明知道这些都伤不到面前的英雄。

“因为我太了解哥布林了。你的双眼还是正常人的颜色，无法控制基因武器只能用枪，这都说明你刚被注射血清，还未完全融合。”面具下，彼得的表情几乎凝重，他稍稍并合站立：“这个据点用于召见和安顿还不是哥布林的新人，而你现在不人不鬼的也只能在这里等待下一步指示。”

“那个任务是诺曼•奥斯本给你的入党证明吧，企图杀死一个手无寸铁的老人。”彼得握紧了双拳，他逐渐低沉的嗓音让杀手止不住的发抖。

“现在我要教给你一件事⋯⋯”彼得每向前的一步都伴随着男人的后退，他吓得扳动扳机，却被男孩稍稍偏身躲过。彼得抬起控制好力道的拳，他知道自己的稍稍用力都会杀死这个普通人：

“我要教你，别把枪对准任何人。”

那一拳让他昏了过去，也让彼得有时间把他送去复仇者大厦。

晚上的风有点冷，但却无法吹散他心中无形的霾，他坐在医院的楼顶，刚刚给梅打了个电话说明天去看她。而接下来，他要做的是等待，他知道诺曼会来。

“在等我吗蜘蛛侠？”那尖锐的笑声穿刺着彼得的耳膜，彼得立刻起身，面对诺曼，他无需收敛力道。 “你想问我问题吗？我的甜心啊，你还是什么傻⋯⋯”

“我制造混乱再由你平复，让人民离不开你；我再用人民做筹码，让你离不开我⋯⋯可为什么我这么做？因为这才是绿恶魔的风格！！这才会更有趣哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！”

在那刺耳笑声中，诺曼向楼顶扔出两只南瓜炸弹，为了躲避彼得只能将蛛丝粘在他的飞行器。失去平衡让绿恶魔从那上跌落，他俩引来了地面上的声声惊叫。

他将飞行器与诺曼接住以防伤及无辜，又被哥布林突如其来的嘲笑声惊醒。飞行器径直向他袭来，彼得堪堪躲避，却险些错过了诺曼的身影。

诺曼的逃跑路线太干脆利落，彼得知道他有预有谋，但他没时间思考更多，他只能硬着头皮追上去，又再三险被沿途的炸弹击中。

他们开始远离楼群，眼前大片的化工厂让彼得不得不减缓了动作。他不想作他人财产损害者，但厂房正面的“奥斯本”字样让他打消了爱惜的心。

将绿恶魔扔来的南瓜炸弹翻身躲过，又从手腕射出蛛丝将之接住抛了回去，诺曼躲避不及，被那炸药冲击掀翻在地。

他转过身想跑进工厂，却被彼得紧随其后。大口喘息证明了哥布林早已是强弩之末。

“收手吧，诺曼。想想哈利，你本该做个好父亲！”彼得紧跟诺曼走上楼梯的脚步，他仍想劝男人回头，所收到的回应却仍是那刺耳的讽笑。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！你以为我会在乎那个废物吗？蜘蛛侠，你可真是小瞧了我！！”

他猛地扔出一枚炸弹，二楼狭小的空间里让彼得难以躲避，只好喷射出蛛丝将之包裹，再抛向楼下。

“这是最后一次警告，诺⋯⋯”

一声锐鸣打断了二人的对峙，他们一同看向声音的来源，是那个未能正常爆炸的南瓜炸弹，此刻它正在剧烈的抖动。

忽然，它猛地炸裂，密集的弹片四散纷飞，彼得赶忙向后翻身惊险躲避。可诺曼没有如他一般的身手，膝弯与小腿被弹片击中，他疼得惊叫，不由得向后仰，而身后却只有半腰高的扶手。

“不！！”

纵使再快，彼得也跟不上他坠落的速度，他试图射出蛛丝拉扯住男人尚且露在池外的左手手臂，当靠近时却瞬间被腐蚀干净。

诺曼，死了⋯⋯？此刻正摆在他面前的事实却让他感到迷惘。那是诺曼，是绿恶魔，是如他恐惧般的存在，却如此轻易地丧了命。

脑中明明是一片空白，可心却提前为他做出了反应，眼泪争先恐后的涌出，双腿也软了下来，这一切让他无措，他想不出自己该作何感想。

离开，报警，回家，一整晚他都静的异常。彼得唯一能感受到的是无助，心中似乎空了，叫他不知所措。他没来得及褪下制服便躺在那里，床上还留有两人曾交合的气息，

他难以遏止的哭泣，毫无来由，眼泪便如决堤。

也因此，他忽略了为何一切都如此容易，也忘了哥布林在最后一秒时，那莫名的笑意。

在那之后的生活，似乎终于步入了正轨。

他顺利的考上了帝国州立大学，三人都是；而痊愈后的梅也与老詹姆斯结婚，他和乔纳还成了兄弟；而哈利，在两个月前对他告了白，现在他们正在一起。

他终于敢肯定，曾经的一切都只会是一段经历。

而今天，今天是梅和詹姆斯的结婚纪念日，玛丽和哈利已经在梅家里等他，他们准备了一个大惊喜。

晚上的风有点阴，让彼得总是忍不住的打颤，他瑟缩了下肩膀，蜘蛛感应却猛地炸起 他刚停住脚步，那只从小巷中伸出的手就让他猝不及防。

他想要推开对方，却被捏住他耳垂的手抢先，那熟悉的力道几乎让他瞬间软了腿，恐惧与服从自心底蔓延，就如病毒四散。路灯的余光下，他颤抖着看向面前的人，纵使脸上布满交叠溃烂的疤痕，嘴角那扭曲的笑意仍丝毫未变。

而接下来，那熟悉的话语也从他耳畔炸开，给他最后一击：

“In that red roofed house, there is fantasy and pain.”


End file.
